mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HeronX232/Main Page Improvement
So basically as a spin-off of sorts of CMV's Blogpost, the idea is to make the Main Page of the wiki better. While Potter removes some of the larger items I'm going to be proposing to remove some of the smaller, even more irrelvant than what is going to be removed, items. So below is a list of what I have currently have on the chopping block, additions, and other changes. Chopping Block What's currently on the list of possible removals from the front page with reasons given. *Link to YouTube Channel :: The YouTube Channel is, to put it bluntly, abandonned; the grand majority of the users who worked on the channel are gone with only a couple of stragglers. Not to mention when it was active it was hardly ever utilized to begin with, frankly it just seems completely frivelous. *Link to IRC Channel :: Like the YouTube Channel, the IRC Channel is abandonned, I haven't seen anyone talk about, or even mention that it exists at all, and it's amde all the more useless by the fact the Wiki has a chat feature. Additions *Modding Compendium :: Honestly, I'm pretty biased on this. but a comprehensive information resource on modding the PC version of MySims is something that I'd love to write and see. The information wouldn't be on the Main Page, but there would be a link to the page on the Main Page. I think that having the information there would open up Modding of the game to more people. *Object Exchange :: Like the Modding Compendium this wouldn't be on the Main Page per say, but instead just a link to a new apge, if you're familiar with the Sims Exchange/Gallery from the Main Series Sims games, then you should be familiar with the concept, but for those who aren't, you would build an object in MySims, package it, and upload it to a site such as Mediafire/4shared and post a link to it along with a description and sreenshots on the Object Exchange Page. I think that this would encourage one of the aspects of MySims PC, that is no longer possible, which is to Trade, it is on the box afterall. Other Changes *New Buttons :: So I tried to do this a while back, but a some were opposed, they were later tweaked and currently they are in limbo, but I would love to impliment them to coincide with reworking pages on the games. Frankly I think the wiki's assets such as the buttons could use a facelift to go with the Logo that Mattrio made and implimented. *Ad Section :: I don't mind the Ad Section (anymore) but I think it takes up too much space on the Main Page, so I would like to propose this; Instead of having 6 shows on the main page, I think there should be a TV Guide Magazine style cover that leads to the Advertisements page. *Featured Items ::The Featured Articles haven't been touched in a long while, but since you all still want them, I have an idea, instead of a Featured article for an Essence, Location, Sim, Etc. We downsize it to just one Featured Article. Now this begs the question who's going to do that. Anyone up for the task? Wrap-Up So these are my proposals on some smaller things to make the Main Page, if you have any feedback let me know, if you have any ideas for additions, removals, or other small changes, let me know. I want your feedback, I want help make the Main Page as good as possible. Category:Blog posts